Un mismo cuerpo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Porque cuando la oscuridad conoce a la luz, ya no busca otra cosa. Cuando la luz es absorbida por la oscuridad, sólo puede brillar desde su interior. Eran distintos pero se amaban y cruzaron la línea que los hacía unirse en un mismo cuerpo. / Reto para Rave del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Porque cuando la oscuridad conoce a la luz, ya no busca otra cosa. Cuando la luz es absorbida por la oscuridad, sólo puede brillar desde su interior. Eran distintos pero se amaban y cruzaron la línea que los hacía unirse en un mismo cuerpo. / Reto para Rave del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Un mismo cuerpo**

 **.**

Conoció a su hermano a los once años y todos decían que eran idénticos, mas él no lo sentía de esa manera. Mirar a Koji siempre le había despertado sentimientos extraños y no porque pudiese estar mirándose al espejo como muchos pensaban; en realidad, Koji era tan distinto a él y quizá sólo ellos podían notarlo con profundidad.

Koji tenía ojos más profundos, más intensos. Una mirada que podía congelar a cualquiera… Como también encenderlo.

Le gustaba su hermano y le daba pena decirlo porque estaba mal. Lo sabía pero aun así, no podía rehuir de aquel sentimiento.

Sabía que estaba mal guardar esos sentimientos hacia su hermano gemelo pero para Koichi, Koji no era sólo su hermano. Es probable que no guarde esa relación con él porque no pasaron sus primeros años juntos aunque, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que despertaba en él, dudaba que hayan podido desarrollar una relación _normal_ si las cosas fuesen distintas.

Salvo una ocasión que todo cambió.

Al menos tres veces al mes, Koji y Koichi dormían juntos. Solían quedarse en la casa de su madre o algunas veces en la de su padre y su nueva esposa. Las cosas siempre habían sido así desde que los gemelos se conocieron y ambos padres quisieron mantenerlos juntos por su bien.

Fue una noche en casa de su padre que ambos estaban acostados en sus respectivos futones y aunque Koichi no dormía, fingía que lo hacía. Le gustaba mirar a su gemelo dormir plácidamente junto a él y cerraba los ojos cuando lo sentía moverse por las noches.

Tenían quince años cuando sucedió. Koichi comenzó a ser vencido por el sueño y sus párpados fueron cerrándose de a poco hasta que sintió un pequeño peso en su cintura. Abrió los ojos sorprendido para ver al brazo de su gemelo descansando en su cintura, levantó la mirada a la de Koji para encontrar su rostro sumido en sueño. Estaba dormido y no controlaba sus movimientos.

A sabiendas de que no era intención de Koji abrazarlo, Koichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volver a contemplarlo dormido. _Quisiera tocarlo_ , pensó. Demasiado por ver y sentir, pero le detenía el respeto que sentía por su gemelo. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de Koji que alertaron al menor entre ambos.

─Koi…Koichi… ─La sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a su hermano soñando con él. Su cuerpo pudo más que su control y acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de Koji, acariciando su nívea piel─. Mm… ─Un pequeño ronroneo salió de él que logró sacarle a Koichi una sonrisa.

Siguió acariciando su mejilla y se atrevió a bajar por su cuello visible. Un poco de su hombro y su pecho cubierto por su playera. Su abdomen relucía por debajo de su ropa, un poco de pie la vista que Koichi se tentó a tocar. _Sólo un poco_ , dijo y acercó su cuerpo al de su gemelo para poder sentirlo. Compartían un mismo futón y ahora, misma piel.

El calor bañaba sus mejillas. Nunca había sentido tan cerca de Koji pero lo amaba. Adoraba sentir su calor bajo sus dedos y su aroma inundando sus sentidos. Bajó la mirada a los pantalones de su gemelo, sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen, sin dejar de subir por debajo de su playera. Podría sentirlo más, podría. Koji no se despertaba y Koichi sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

Sintió los pezones de su gemelo y se mordió un poco de su labio inferior. Con sus dedos comenzó a masajear uno de ellos, estirando levemente de él, escuchando cómo Koji reaccionaba a aquellas caricias. Quería más.

 _Cuando la luz toca la oscuridad, suceden dos cosas._

Acercó la punta de su nariz a la mejilla de su gemelo y lo acarició dulcemente antes de hacerlo con sus labios. Un sencillo roce de piel con labios, trazando un camino de silencioso tacto hasta la cuna de deseos en Koichi. Los labios de Koji eran finos, poco notorios pero siempre se notaron suaves, siempre tan apetitosos para acariciar, para besar. Labio contra labio, un roce pecaminoso pero angelical al fin y al cabo. Fue un beso casto, lo único que podía ofrecerle a su gemelo mientras sus manos buscaban hacerlo caer al infierno.

 _A veces, la luz es absorbida por la oscuridad…_

Bajó el rumbo de sus caricias hasta el inicio de los pantalones de Koji. Su mirada encontró un pequeño bulto endurecido que incrementó el calor en Koichi. _Sólo un poco más_ , pidió y llevó su mano hasta el miembro despierto de Koji, palpándolo superficialmente, sintiendo el calor que traspasaba telas. _Dame un poco más_.

 _Otras, la oscuridad termina iluminándose._

Sintió a Koji removiéndose y eso fue motivo suficiente para que Koichi detuviese sus caricias y se volteara. No podría mirarle a la cara a Koji si lo descubriese de esa manera. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se puso en posición fetal hasta que el sueño volviese a calmar las aguas en su interior.

En su lugar, sintió el cuerpo de Koji pegándose a su espalda y el brazo de su mayor volvió a caer en su cintura, ésta vez, rozando su abdomen. Lo abrazaba y sentía el aliento dormido de su gemelo contra su cuello. La piel se le erizaba y su propia virilidad parecía incapaz de dormir tranquila.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando aplacar el sonrojo. No podría sentirse más avergonzado que en esos momentos. Pero cuando creyó todo perdido, un bulto duro y caliente tocó su pelvis. Aguantó un grito de sorpresa cuando aquella sensación lo instó a arquear su espalda. Se sentía tan bien que su cuerpo actuó solo.

Comenzó a restregarse contra la virilidad despierta de su hermano y aguantaba las ganas de gemir, apretando cada vez más su palma contra sus propios labios. El pene de Koji estaba cada vez más duro y los del movimiento no fue sólo Koichi, sino que su mayor comenzó a mover cual embestidas sus caderas contra su trasero, sintiéndose llamado por su interior.

Los gemidos de ambos comenzaron a ganar voz y Koichi sólo pudo encorvarse más para que el pene oculto de su gemelo conociese el camino a su orificio. ─Koji… Ah… ─Gimió contra su propia mano, intentando no hacerse oír.

Entocnes las manos de su mayor instó a voltearlo y la sorpresa pudo más que su cuerpo. Sintió que Koji se enderezó a su lado pero no vio más que su futón cuando quedó segregado de a cuatro con el rostro contra su colchón. Lo siguiente fue sentir como sus pantalones bajaban y de inmediato, un intruso delgado y húmedo cobró asistencia a su interior.

─¡Koji! ─Gritó de sorpresa y una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de su espina dorsal, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y exhalar suspiros calientes.

─Guarda silencio… ─Susurró mientras seguía introduciendo su índice en su hermano gemelo─. Ah… Maldición… Estás tan caliente.

─Creí que dormías ─Siguió hablando Koichi entre suspiros que sólo morían contra su colchón─. Ah… Más…

Escuchó a Koji sonreír y la velocidad de su dedo aumentó, al igual que la bienvenida a un dedo más. Koichi estrujó la tela del futón entre sus dedos mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se mecía a las embestidas de sus dedos. Dios, se sentía tan bien. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podía ser tan malo?

─Siempre quise hacer esto ─Susurró Koji contra la piel de su espalda y los dedos abandonaron el interior de su gemelo. Las primeras lágrimas de Koichi se hicieron notar en su rostro cuando oyó esas palabras.

─Hazlo… Por favor… No te deten─

Un gemido se ahogó entre su boca y su colchón cuando el miembro erecto y duro de su hermano gemelo ingresó a su interior. Un golpe certero, un dolor agudo recorriendo su cuerpo pero ahí estaba, el placer se hacía notar a medida que más profundo entraba, mientras más fuerte los dedos de su gemelo se impregnaban en la blanca piel de sus nalgas. Las embestidas iniciaron y Koichi siguió el mismo ritmo, instando a su gemelo que lo hiciera como quisiera, que le hiciese suyo como le plazca.

Los ruegos porque acelerase, porque siguiese la fuerza y las nalgadas aumentaron, tanto como el calor en sus cuerpos. Koichi tomó su propio miembro y se masturbó, elevando la cabeza, rogando a la deidad que no le juzgara porque aquel momento no terminara.

Antes de que Koji se viniese en su interior, salió de él y Koichi iba a protestar pero su hermano era más fuerte, más rápido. Lo giró para quedar cara a cara, entonces lo vio acercarse y sus labios conocieron a profundidad el de su gemelo. No eran tan iguales y ambos lo sabían, pero su conexión era única.

Koji volvió a entrar en su interior y continuaron las embestidas mientras era él quien masturbaba a Koichi. Fuertes oleadas de placer les llegaba y su coro de gemidos morían entre lenguas y saliva, entre sudor y mordiscos. Esa noche probaron la piel del otro y se sumaron a un viaje del que no había retorno.

Porque cuando la oscuridad conoce a la luz, ya no busca otra cosa. Cuando la luz es absorbida por la oscuridad, sólo puede brillar desde su interior. Eran distintos pero se amaban y cruzaron la línea que los hacía unirse en un mismo cuerpo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Rave :D


End file.
